Mother Day, Lovely Okasaan And Marry Chrismast
by Cappuccino 'Kappu san
Summary: Menceritakan sebuah Keluarga harmonis yaitu Keluarga Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze ralat Uchiha Naruto yang memiliki dua anak saat hari ibu dan Hari Natal, Yaoi, OC, Mpreg


**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimber Chiyuke And Chiyeko: Two Brother Crazy Lady And Boy  
**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Hurt  
**

**Rate: M  
**

**Warning: OC, OOC, YAOI, MPREG  
**

**Mother Day, My Lovely Okasaan And Marry Christmast  
**

**ENJOY  
**

Pagi hari yang di awali dengan sarapan pagi, itulah yang di lakukan keluarga sejahtera nan harmonis ini. Di meja makanan mereka sudah siap sedia makanan yang tentu sehat, sepotong roti yang sudah di beri selai rasa kesukaan mereka masing-masing dan tak lupa segelas susu sapi yang sudah di olah terlebih dahulu. Terlihat sosok seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang tengah menduduki tempat duduknya lalu sedangkan pemuda yang bertolak belakang yang berada di depan pemuda pirang ini sedang memakan roti selai tomatnya, kita alihkan ke sosok anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun. Anak perempuan ini berambut hitam dan bermata onyx hitam. Lalu di sebelah kanan pemuda pirang manis ini terdapat sesosok bayi imut tengah menggumamkan sesuatu entah apa itu, sosok bayi imut itu sedang di suapi oleh pemuda pirang manis.

"Dobe.. " Panggil pemuda tampan a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm, bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu baka teme! Kau bisa membuat anak kita mendengar kata-kata yang tidak baik untuk anak seumurnya. " Jelas pemuda pirang manis a.k.a Namikaze ralat Uchiha Naruto.

"Hn, Kau sendiri tetap memanggilku seperti itu. " Kata Sasuke dengan datar dan santai.

"Itu semua karena kau dan aku tidak pernah memanggilmu seperti itu lagi. " Cerocos Naruto yang tak terima ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong, ingat dobe berbohong tidak baik di depan anak kita. " Dan di ikuti anggukan anak mereka yang putri membuat Naruto terdiam kalah namun bukan Naruto jika namanya menyerah.

"Grrrr...Sekali lagi aku katakan bahwa aku tidak mengucapkanya. "

"Hah...Lihatlah Chiyeko, Okasaanmu ini berbohong. " Ujar Sasuke kepada anaknya Chiyeko.

"Ne~ Okachaan, kata Cencei~ belbohong itu tidak baik dan calah. " Jelas Chiyeko dan Sasuke menyeringai menang, lalu Sasuke memeluk dan mencium dahi Chiyeko dan di balas kikikan geli dari sang anak.

"Chiyeko chan benar, dobe...dengar apa yang di ucapkan anak kita ? " Tanya Sasuke yang masih dengan seringainya.

Wajah Naruto memerah kesal "Kau juga, berhenti memanggilku dobe! "

"Ne~ Touchaan halus belhenti, kata Cencei mengejek olang tidak baik. "

Naruto langsung menyeringai balik sedangkan Sasuke hanya tetap memasang wajah datarnya seakan itu hanya angin lalu dan tentu itu membuat kekesalan Naruto datang kembali.

"Kau memang egois Uchiha! "

"Kau juga Uchiha. "

"Teme! "

"Kau melakukanya kembali dobe. "

"Eh ? ah! emmh tidak mungkin! "

"Dan kau berbohong lagi- "

Ternyata keributan yang di buat oleh sepasang suami ini telah membuat sosok bayi imut yang berada di sebelah Naruto takut dan akhirnya-

"Hu..Hu..Huwee..Hiks..Huweeee... " Tangis bayi imut itu.

"Okachan! Chiyuke chan menangis! " Teriak Chiyeko memperingati kedua orang tuanya ini, SasuNaru pun teralihakan pandangan mereka ke kedua. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan wajah Sasuke langsung menghoror.

'Oh...Tidak, malam ini aku tidak dapat jatah! ' Batin Sasuke miris walau wajahnya masih stoic.

Naruto langsung mendekati anak pirang imutnya yang masih menangis, lalu Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menggendong anaknya untuk mencoba menenangkan anaknya sesekali menciumi wajah bayinya.

Chiyeko melirik jam tangan bunganya di tangan kanan, lalu dia mengangguk seorang diri. Chiyeko menatap ayahnya yang sepertinya melamun, entah apa yang di lamunkan Chiyeko tidak mengerti. Tak mau terlambat Chiyeko menarik-narik baju ayahnya.

'Hiks..hiks jatahku hilang. ' Ternyata yang dilamunkan Sasuke masih tentang 'JATAHNYA' namun seakan tersadar dari lamunanya, saat Sasuke merasakan bajunya di tarik-tarik.

Sasuke menatap anaknya yang menunjukan jam mawar kecilnya, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Sasuke menepuk kepala anaknya "Ayo, saatnya Chiyeko chan turun sekolah. " Ujar Sasuke dan di balas anggukan anaknya yang sudah pergi menunggunya di luar.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih menenangkan bayi, Sasuke tersenyum melihat suami manisnya ini sangat ideal.

"Naru...Aku mau berangkat dan mengantar Chiyeko chan sekolah. " Kata Sasuke yang sudah di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke " Ya sudah antar sana. " Ketus Naruto. Sasuke langsung menghela nafas, jika Naruto tak memberikan yang ia butuhkan! Ia akan sangat gelisah seharian.

"Naru~ jatah." Panggil Sasuke.

"Tidak! "

"Naru~ "

"Tidak! "

"Nar- "

"Oke, oke cukup! "

Naruto langsung memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, setelah Naruto menaruh Chiyuke anaknya di kursi tentunya. Dengan perlahan Naruto dan Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka kedepan dan 'SMOCH' ciuman hebat langsung terjadi. Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto dan tangan Naruto sudah memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat namun tak membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bernafas. Sasuke memperdalam ciuman dengan lidahnya menjilat bibir Naruto untuk membukakannya dan Naruto pun mau.

"Mnnh ouh...ah...t-teme uh.. " Desah Naruto saat lidah Sasuke bermain liar di mulutnya.

"Hmmmm. " Gumam Sasuke.

Mulut Sasuke menghisap lidah Naruto dengan kuat sesekali melembut dan membuat Naruto merasa keenakan. Mulut Sasuke turun ke leher Naruto dan Jilat-hisap-gigit, begitu seterusnya hingga membuat sebuah kissmark.

"Ahhkk t-teme uh ouh..Chiyeko m-menunggu ahhh ah. "

"Hh..Sebentar dh..obe. "

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di pinggir meja (Sasuke masih berdiri) sedangkan Naruto sedang mengatur nafasnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Dobe...Punyaku turn on. " Ujar Sasuke dengan watado tak m elihat wajah Naruto menghoror.

"Baka! Cepat pergi. " Marah Naruto dengan mendorong dada Sasuke tetapi Sasuke malah semakin memeluk Naruto, tak mau menggangu Sasuke terpaksa memegang tangan Naruto dengan tangan kananya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke sudah menurunkan resliting celana kerjanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Naruto terbelalak melihat penis Sasuke yang berurat-urat itu sudah tegang sempurna, Naruto tak menyangka jika penis Sasuke bertambah besar.

"Dobe~ cepat...Kau tak maukan Chiyeko melihat ini hm ? " Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mesum.

"Huh punyamu tambah besar saja teme. "

"Kau suka ? baguslah. "

"Hei! "

Sasuke langsung mendorong kepala Naruto menuju penisnya, Naruto sedikit meringis lalu dia bersujud di hadapan penis Sasuke, dengan perlahan Naruto melahap penis Sasuke.

"Hh hoh hah.. " Dengus Sasuke nikmat saat penisnya merasakan kelembapan dan kehangatan dari mulur Naruto.

"Mnnh..mmh.. " Hanya itu yang Naruto gumamkan, Naruto merasa penis Sasuke sangat nikmat hingga dia tanpa sadar memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Sasuke memegang rambut Naruto yang basah oleh keringat, meremasnya dengat kuat saat Sasuke merasa dia akan datang.

"N-naru aku datang. " Seru Sasuke.

Naruto menelan semua sperma Sasuke hingga habis tak tersisa sekalipu lalu Naruto menghisap sekaligus meremas twinsball Sasuke, merasa punyanya Sasuke sudah habis Naruto mengeluarkan penis Sasuke dari mulutnya dan mencoba mengatur nafas.

Sasuke memasukan penisnya yang sudah lemas ke sarangnya tak lupa menutup resletingnya. Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto sejajar dengan wajahnya, lalu dia mencium bibir Naruto yang membengkak akibat ulahnya dengan singkat.

"Aku berangkat Naru.. " Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung pergi.

"Hhh..Baka teme pervert! " Seru Naruto, lalu dia melirik anaknya Chiyuke yang masih tertidur. Naruto merasa anaknya seperti kebo.

Chiyeko memgang tasnya yang sudah berada di pundak lalu Chiyeko memandang tanah atau lebih tepat kakinya yang satu sama lain bersentuhan dan bergesek, Chiyeko menghela nafas saat betapa lama Tousaanya ini. Chiyeko tahu jika ayahnya meminta ritual, sebenarnya Chiyeko belum mengerti apa dan arti dari ritual itu. Namun karena Chiyeko Uchiha yang artinya mempunyai otak cerdas, dia tidak mau menanyai hal itu lagi karena saat besar nanti cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan segera tahu.

Chiyeko menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu rumahnya yang terbuka menampakkan sosok ayahnya, dia pun berjalan menuju mobil ferarri ayahnya yang berwarna biru. Setelah sampai, Chiyeko langsung masuk ke depan mobil di samping tempat kemudinya. Chiyeko melihat ayahnya menyeringai, Chiyeko tak memusingkan itu, dan pokoknya yang dia pikirkan adalah SEKOLAHNYA!.

Chiyeko mendengus saat ayahnya sudah berada di sampingnya "Chiyeko gomen, Tousaan terlambat. " Itulah yang di ucapkan Sasuke kepada Chiyeko. Sedangkan Chiyeko hanya mendengus kasar saja.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Beginilah Chiyeko jika tidak di depan Naruto, datar, dingin dan tidak peduli. Tipikal Uchiha heh...

"Hei...Aku ini Tousaanmu, sikapmu dingin sekali heh. " Kata Sasuke.

"Hn, seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah menunjukan emosinya. " Jelas Chiyeko dengan datar.

"Uchiha heh ? tapi dengan Okasaanmu, sikapmu kekanankan sekali. "

Chiyeko melirik ayahnya dengan datar lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil "Dia Okasaanku dan bukan urusanmu. "

"Cih, jadi aku ini kamu anggap apa ? " Tanya Sasuke yang sedikit kesal.

"Hn. "

Sasuke langsung memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu dia langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sekolah Chiyeko.

Chiyeko Pov.

Aku adalah Uchiha Chiyeko, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Ciri-ciriku sama seperti ayahku, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskanya, sungguh tidak berguna. Aku tipe pendiam, dingin, datar dan tidak peduli dengan siapapun kecuali keluargaku tentunya. Hey...Sedingin-dinginya Uchiha, Uchiha tidak akan pernah membenci keluarganya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Okasaanku, rambut pirang, bola mata yang berwarna biru dan senyum manis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika aku malah di turunkan oleh sikap maupun fisik dari ayahku, iri dengan sang adik ? tentu aku sangat iri melihat adik laki-lakiku sangat manis. Akan tetapi aku tidak akan pernah membencinya karena kecintaan dan kesayanganku sangat besar, saat besar nanti aku ingin belajar ilmu bela diri. Tujuanku ? jangan di tanya, tujuanku adalah melindungi keluargaku terutama Okasaan dan Chiyuke, mereka adalah uke manis! Yang artinya harus di lindungi. Jika kalian bertanya tahu dari mana aku kata-kata uke, silahkan kita lihat di rekaman flashback ini.

FLASHBACK

Saat itu aku sedang di ruang keluarga, bosan itu yang aku rasakan. Aku sedang berbaring di sofa dan sesekali membalikan tubuhku kekiri dan kekanan, aku menatap langit-langit rumahku yang berwarna putih. Saat aku asik melamun, tiba-tiba Okasaan menepuku dan itu membuatku sedikit terkejut namun aku hanya memasang cengiran saja saat melihat senyum lembut dan manis Okasaanku.

"Ne~ Chiyeko chan, Okasaan kedatangan tamu. " Kata Naruto dengan mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Hiee ? Ciapa Okachaan ? " Tanyaku dengan suar cadelku, sebenarnya sih aku sudah lama bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan benar. Namun aku urungkan, karena aku rasa Okasaanku sangat suka suara cadelku.

"Hehehe...Sahabat Okasaan dulu, nama- "

Aku langsung melirik pintu rumah, sudah datang rupanya. Aku lihat Okasaan langsung berlari membukakan pintu, sedikit penasaran akan rupa sahabat Okasaan. Aku berjalan mengikuti Okasaan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat-

Pink ?!

Apa itu ?

Demi rambut pantat ayam Tousaanku! Apa-apaan ini! Masa ada manusia berambut pink ?

Saat aku melihat rambut pink tersebut, entah kenapa aku emosi dan dengan cepat aku mengatur nafas mencoba menghilangkan emosi yang sudah meletup-letup bak gunung berapi.

'Norak sekali rambutnya. ' Batinku dengan jijik. Namun diluar, maksudku aku hanya menampakkan ekspresi tersenyum polos ke sosok wanita pink norak itu.

"Ne~ Chiyeko, perkenalkan ini sahabat Okasaan namanya Haruno Sakura. "

Sosok yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu, menjulurkan tanganya memperkenalkan diri dan aku balas dengan senang hati, itu di luarnya namun di dalamku ? aku sangat jijik dengan sosok atau lebih tepat rambut pink noraknya itu.

"Aku Uchiha Chiyeko, calam kenal bibi Cakula csan. " Ucapku dengan riang.

"Hai Chiyeko chan, ne~ tidak usah memanggilku bibi. Aku kan masih awet muda, kan tidak enak di dengar. "

"..."

HUWEEEEK HUWEK!

Ingin aku muntah di depanya sekarang juga. Hey... di pipinya saja sudah sedikit bergelambir seperti itu di bilang masih awet muda ? hell! Mati saja kau norak!

"Thehehe...Baiklah kak. " Ucapku cengengesan kecut sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Hohoho anak pintar. " Seru Sakura dengan tertawa yang errr seperti monster, aku lihat Okasaan sedikit meringis ngeri mendengar tawa norak ini.

"Baiklah...Baiklah oke cukup perkenalanya, Sakura chan silahkan duduk. Aku ingin memanggil Sasuke. " Setelah itu Okasaan pergi menuju kamar Tousaan, aku menghela nafas. Palingan Tousaan akan susah bangunya.

Kulihat Sakura langsung duduk di sofa dengan santainya dia terjun bak mau terjun ke sungai!, binal itu yang aku dapat ucapkan. Bisa-bisanya Okasaan berteman dengan wanita seperti ini. Sebentar! Apa yang ingin di keluarkan norak itu dari tasnya! Rokok kah ? hiii mengerikan sekali jika dia merokok, eh ? oh ternyata yang dia keluarkan adalah handphone.

"Hihihi... "

Eh ? suara apa itu!

Ku pandang seluru ruang keluarga, siapa yang mengeluarkan suara yang menurutku nista ini ?

SI NORAK ITU!

HAH...Sungguh nista sekali wanita itu chk,

Akupun memandang norak itu yang masih cekikikan dengan handphonenya. 'Apa isi handphone itu ? ' Tanyaku dalam hati.

**30 menit kemudian**

Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku, gila! Wanita ini sungguh gila! Apa-apaan dia ini! Kenapa sedari tadi dia tertawa nista seperti itu. Aku meremas jari-jariku dengan gemas dan frustasi, sungguh! Aku sangat penasaran apa yang di lihatnya. Ingin rasanya aku memutilasi lalu membakar wanita itu hi-

"Aduh...Chiyeko chan, dimana toilet ? " Tanyanya dengan keringat yang menggangtung di dahinya.

"Di sana. " Ucapku dengan datar dan dingin, namun aku tersadar saat wanita itu mengerutkan dahi di depanku. Segera aku memasang wajah polos kembali dan berkata-

"Eh ? Oh kakak telusc aja lalu jika melihat pintu belwalna bilu, di citulah pintunya. "

"Ah...Ya Arigatou. "

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

APA-APAAN ITU LARINYA ?

SEBENARNYA WANITA INI MAHKLUK APA ?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali hingga pandanganku tidak sengaja teralihakan ke handphone norak itu.

'Kesempatan.' Batinku dengan girang.

Dengan kecepatan yang normal untuk ukuran manusia, aku sudah di hadapan handphone tersebut. Ku julurkan tanganku mengambil handphone tersebut. 'Dapat ! 'Ucapku dalam hati, ku dekatkan handphone itu ke wajahku.

Yaoi

Apa itu Yaoi ?

Aku mengelus daguku ala detektiv, "Hmmm Yaoi ? hmmm. "

Penasaran, akupun membuka folder bernama Yaoi tersebut. Mataku membulat dan tanganku bergetar saat apa yang ada di dalam folder itu.

Sebuah gambar, namun gambar berisi dua sosok pemuda yang sangat ia tahu. Edward dan Jacob, adalah salah satu tokoh di film terkenal saat ini yaitu Twilight dan berhubungmereka adalah idolaku juga sih. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku syok.

Astaga!

ASTAGA!

Yang membuatku syok adalah Edward dan Jacob bertelanjang dada dengan memperlihatkan tubuh sixpack mereka dan mereka berciuma.

YAK! MEREKA BERCIUMAN! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

Dan APA INI ? BANYAK SEKALI FOTO-FOTO EDWARD MENCIUM JACOB!

Dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah horor aku menaruh handphone tersebut dengan perlahan dan tentunya setelah aku keluar dari folder tersebut. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kamarku dan setelah sampai aku langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air bersih dan aku pun tertidur.

Dan besok, aku akan mencari tahu arti Yaoi...

Di sinilah aku saat keesokan harinya. Aku menatap wajah Ayahku dengan pandangan polos.

"Touchaan, Chiyeko ingin belmain game. " Ucapku dengan seperti biasa...Suara cadel.

Ayahku menatap aku dengan pandangan mengimitidasi sedangkan aku hanya menutupi semua muslihatku dengan wajah polos.

"Hm, kau bermain saja di kamar Tousaan. "

Aku pun melesat ke kamar Tousaanku...

Chyeko Pov End

Terdengar suara ketiakan keyboard di ruangan ini, di sebuah meja yang berisi laptop terdapat sosok anak perempuan dengan seriusnya membaca apa yang di layar laptop itu.

Hingga anak perempuan yang bernama Chiyeko ini menyeringai sadis, diikuti cairan darah yang melalui hidungnya

'Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti! Ya, aku mengerti! ' Rapal Chiyeko dengan nista.

Akhiranya dia mengerti apa istilah Yaoi dan hasilnya sungguh cetar badai halilintar dada nenek Tsunade!

"Khukhukhu...I'am a Fujoshi Otaku Hahahaha.. " Tawa Chiyeko pun menjadi dengan mengerikanya.

Sepertinya Chiyeko sudah tertular oleh pink norak...

Chiyeko Pov.

Aku mendengus geli saat aku mengingat betapa OOCnya dirinya, melirik jamnya lagi. Chiyeko menepuk jidatnya saat dia membuang-buang waktu.

"Cih, sudah aku duga...Menjelaskan ke kalian ini sungguh merepotkan. " Seru Chiyeko kepada Author dan readers.

"..." Author Sweet drope

"..." Readers Sweet drope

Chiyeko Pov End.

Chiyeko Pov.

**Tanggal 22 Desember 2012**

Aku menatap datar tanggal di depanku ini, hari ibu. Aku lupa jika besok adalah hari ibu. Aku menutup mataku untuk berpikir, hadiah apa yang sangat pantas untuk Okasaanku. Pokoknya yang sangat mengesankan hingga akhir hayat Okasaan sekalipun.

"Hm, aku tahu hadiah yang sangat mengesankan. " Ucapku menyeringai senang.

Keesokan Harinya

Aku membuka pintu kamar Tousaan dan Okasaanku dengan perlahan, lalu aku berjalan menuju Okasaanku yang masih tertidur. Tentu saja masih tertidur, karena ini masih jam 05.00 Subuh. Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk menarik selimut Okasaan, tak bangun ? sudah aku duga. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku-

"Okachaan! Okachaan! " Seruku dengan errr berteriak dan Berhasil! Okasaan ku bangun dan eh ? Tousaanku juga ikut terbangun rupanya.

"Engh..Chiyeko, ada apa hm ? " Kata Okasaan dengan memeluk tubuhku. Aku pun dengan malu –malu menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru laut. Aku juga melihat jika Tousaanku mengernyit bingung.

"Ne~ itu untuk Okachaan, di buka ya. " Kataku dengan tergesa-gesa, sungguh aku sungguh malu akan hal ini, tapi untuk Okasaanku tidak apa-apakan ?

CUP

Setelah mencium dahi Okasaanku aku berlari keluar kamar untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah maluku ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, dengan cepat dia membuaka kartu itu. Tulisan ? Naruto pun membacanya hingga dia meneteskan air mata bukan kesedihan tetapi air mata kebanggaan, senang dan keterharuan.

"Dobe ada apa ? " Tanya Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto, namun hanya di balas isakan tangis. Dan dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi, Sasuke membaca kartu tersebut.

"Oh. " Hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan namun dia tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk dan mengecup bibir Naruto yang masih terisak.

"Hah dasar Chiyeko... "

**To: Okachaan**

**Kachaan, Selamat hari Ibu ya! Hehe Chiyeko Sangat senang mempunyai Okachaan yang sangat baik dan cantik seperti Okachaan, Okachaan. Chiyeko tahu jika Okachaan adalah laki-laki dan Chiyeko tahu jika laki-laki tidak bisa mempunyai anak, tetapi karena Okachaan mempunyai kelebihan, Okachaan bisa mempunyai anak yaitu Chiyeko dan Chiyuke, Ne~ Okachaan Chiyeko tidak membenci dengan kelebihan Okachaan tapi Chiyeko sangat bangga mempunyai Okachaan yang seperti Okachaan. Jadi Okachaan jangan pernah takut jika Chiyeko menjauhi dan membenci Okachaan oke! Hehe Ne~ Okachaan, Chiyeko sangat sayang dengan Okachaan. Chiyeko sangat berterima kasih sudah dilahirkan oleh Okachaan dan menjadi keluarga kita ini, lalu Chiyeko juga sangat berterima kasih telah memberikan adik manis yaitu Chiyuke. Chiyeko janji akan menjaga Chiyuke dengan nyawa Chiyeko sendiri! Beneran loh Okachaan.**

**Ingat ya Okachaan jika Chiyeko akan selalu menyayangi Okachaan selamanya hehe...**

**I LOVE OKACHAAN**

**Uchiha Chiyeko Your Son.**

Chiyeko mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, Dingin. Chiyeko sungguh kedinginan saat dia terkena hembusan angin malam yang bersalju. Ya, saat ini musim salju dan tandanya akan ada hari natal. Chiyeko tersenyum geli saat natalan tahun yang kemarin-kemarin sungguh sangat sempurna. Saat ini Chiyeko tengah berada di luar untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan dengan Tousaanya, sedangkan Okasaan sedang menjaga Chiyuke. Namun Chiyeko sedikit kawathir saat dia melihat wajah Okachaanya pucat, saat itu sudah di suruh untuk berobat ke dokter tapi segera di tolak Okasaan dengan mentah-mentah.

"Tidak, tidak apa aku hanya lapar hehehe... "

Chiyeko bersyukur saat tahu jika pamanya Iruka dan Kakashi datang kerumahnya tadi. Chiyeko melihat Tousaan sudah selesai dan stelah itu menghampiri Chiyeko tak lupa menggandeng tangan kanan Chiyeko.

"Ayo Chiyeko. " Seru Sasuke dan di balas anggukan kepala Chiyeko.

Drrrtt Drrrt Drrrt

Chiyeko Pov.

Drrrtt Drrrt Drrrt

Aku melihat handphonenya Tousaan bergetar tanda ada yang menelpon, Tousaan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo Uchiha Sasuke di sini. "

"Oh Kakashi, ada apa ? "

"Hmmm Eh ? Naruto kenapa ? apa ? pingsan! Ya aku akan kesana. " Teriak Tousaan, aku langsung di seret Tousaan ke mobil.

Dan dari apa yang aku amati sejak tadi, bisa aku simpulkan jika Okasaan pingsan dan di bawa kerumah sakit entah kemana. Sudah aku tebak jika akan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dengan Okasaan . Akupun hanya bisa berdoa agar Okasaan baik-baik saja.

**Di Rumah Sakit**

**Di Ruangan Naruto...**

Terlihat Naruto terbaring dengan lemahnya di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Chiyeko dan Sasuke menatap kawathir Naruto, mereka takut jika Naruto kenapa-napa. Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengan wajah serius dan kawathir, sedangkan Tsunade sang dokter memulai pembicaraan.

"Hah..Bocah nakal ini hanya kelelahan dan dia kekurangan darah. " Mendengar itu semua yang ada di sana menghela nafas dengan ringan.

"Dan atur makan bocah ini, jangan-jangan dia makanya tidak teratur. "

"Hm, memang do- maksudku Naruto sekarang makanya tidak teratur. "

"Hm, usahakan atur makanya bocah ini. Lalu dia akan menginap di rumah sakit selama 3 hari untuk memenuhi tenaganya , dan aku permisi dulu. "

"Haah baiklah Arigatou Tsunade san. "

Sasuke mentap anaknya Chiyeko yang berada di sebelah Naruto, bisa dilihatnya wajah Chiyeko sangat kawathir. Sasuke menatap Kakashi dan Iruka yang tengah memandang Naruto. Chiyuke! Dimana dia ?, Sasuke langsung mendekati Iruka yang tengah menggendong Chiyuke yang tertidur. Dengan lembut Sasuke menggendong Chiyuke, Sasuke mengelus wajah Chiyuke.

"Hah...Chiyeko saatnya pulang, Sudah malam dan besok kamu harus sekolah pagi. " Kata Sasuke membangunkan acara lamunan Chiyeko.

Chiyeko menoleh dan memandang datar wajah Tousaanya "Tidak, aku ingin bersama Okasaan. "

Sasuke menutup matanya "Pokoknya pulang, kau harus sekolah besok. " Akan tetapi Chiyeko tetap bersikeras dengan mendeathglare ayahnya " . ! " Sang kepala Uchiha pun tak mahu kalah, Sasuke langsung mendeathglare anaknya dengan deathglarenya dulu yang terkenal sangat mematikan namun apa reaksi Chiyeko ?. Chiyeko menaikan tingkat deathglarenya hingga matanya berkilat tak takut akan deathglare ayahnya "Chiyeko! Aku tegaskan sekarang juga, kau harus pulang. " Seru Sasuke yang mendekati anaknya, dan Sasuke mencoba menarik tangan Chiyeko. Chiyeko yang di tarik memberontak "Kenapa sih! Aku hanya ingin menemani Okasaan. "

Kakashi dan Iruka menggaruk dahi mereka dengan canggung, lalu Kakashi berkata "Hei Chiyeko, yang menjaga Okasaan mu biar kita saja. " dan dengan segera kepala Chiyeko dan Sasuke menghadap Kakashi dan Iruka, Iruka dan Kakashi berkeringat dingin saat mereka terkena deathglare seorang Uchiha. Sungguh, deathglare Uchiha yang melegenda.

"Kau sudah dengar ? Paman Iruka dan paman Kakashi yang menjaga Okasaanmu! " Kata Sasuke dengan menyeringai menatap anakanya.

Chiyeko menatap Iruka dan Kakashi, lalu Chiyeko menghela nafas dan menatap ayahnya dengan sinis "Kau menang kali ini. " Setelah mengucapkan itu ke ayahnya Chiyeko keluar dari ruang itu dan pergi ke mobil, meninggalkan ke tiga orang dewasa.

"Kakashi Iruka, tolong jaga Naruto. " Ucap Sasuke sedikit membungkuk.

"Yare-yare~ tenang saja Sasuke. " Ucap Kakashi mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya.

"Haha...Iya benar, aku akan menjaga Naruto. " Dengan gugup Iruka berkata.

"Hah..Arigatou Gozaimasu, aku pergi dulu besok akan menjenguk kembali. " Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah, dengan penuh cinta ia mengelus dahi Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Naruto dengan sedikit lumatan. Setelah itu dia pergi menyusul Chiyeko anaknya.

"Hah dasar Uchiha egois. " Kata Kakashi dengan sweet drope saat melihat kejadian perang Uchiha tadi sedangkan Iruka hanya terkikik.

Chiyeko melipat kedua tanganya di dada, lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Dia melirik spion mobil dan mendapati ayahnya menuju tempatnya.

CKLEK

BLAM

Hening hanya hening yang ada saat Sasuke sudah sampai dan duduk di kursi mobilnya, menghembuskan nafas itulah yang Sasuke lakukan lalu dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan menancapkan gas. Pulang kerumah dengan sebuah harapan bersama anaknya.

Chiyeko Pov.

Aku menatap sensei yang mengajar di kelasku dengan malas, dengan malas aku melirik jam kelas. Dan dengan girang aku membatin 'YEAAAH sebentar lagi pulangan dan aku ingin bertemu Okasaan. '

Aku sedikit menjinjitkan kaki saat tinggal lima detik lagi akan pulangan,

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik dan-

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"YEAAAAAAH PULANGAN! YUHUUU. " Teriakku girang.

"..."

Semua teman di kelasku menatapku horor, mungkin mereka heran karena aku yang biasanya tenang, datar dan dingin kini berteriak errrr gila mungkin. Aku langsung memasang wajah datarku dan berkata dengan dingin "Apa yang kalian lihat pecundang ? " Seruku dengan deathglare dan berhasil semua yang tadi melihatku langsung pergi dari kelas, 'Rasakan itu. ' Batinku.

Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas dan mendapati Tousaanku sedang bersandar di mobilnya dengan gaya sok cool, aku membuang muka sambil berjalan dan masuk ke mobil tanpa memperdulikan Tousaanku yang menyapaku. Dan kudengar Tousaan menghela nafas.

CKLEK

BLAM

BRRRMMMMM

Dan jalanlah kita menuju rumah sakit...

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

**Ruangan Naruto...**

CKLEK

Chiyeko mengernyitkan dahi saat dia mendapati kedua Pamanya berwajah kawathir, dengan ragu dia menatap Okasaanya, Chiyeko membulatkan matanya saat Okasaanya masih menutup mata. Chiyeko pikir Okasaanya akan siuman ke esokan harinya namun Okasaanya masih menutup matanya, Chiyeko menatap kedua pamanya dengan wajah seolah bertanya.

"Chiyeko, Okasaan mu koma. Entah apa sebabnya. " Ucap Iruka dengan sedih dan Kakashi segera memeluk tubuh ukenya.

Sasuke dan Chiyeko membeku mendengar itu, koma ? yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa ? bukankah kemarin Naruto baik-baik saja, bukankah kemarin katanya Okasaan hanya kelelahan ?. Dengan bergetar dan air mata yang berurai, Chiyeko mendekati Okasaanya lalu dengan perlahan di menatap wajah pucat Okasaanya.

"O-okasaan b-bangun...hiks..hari ini Natalan, apa Okasaan tidak mau ke gereja? " Tanya Chiyeko dengan suara bergetar, dia merasa tidak sanggup melihat ibu tercintanya seperti ini.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menyedihkan seperti itu. Sasuke merasa dia telah gagal menjadi kepala keluarga. Dengan keberanian Sasuke mendatangi anaknya dan memeluknya, Chiyeko sendiri cukup kaget tapi dia merasa nyaman dan Chiyeko langsung memperdalam dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan ayahnya.

Iruka yang melihat itu memeluk Kakashi...Dia sungguh merasa iba.

"Tousaan..., aku mau pulang. " Chiyeko mengucapkan itu di iringi dia yang berjalan keluar rumah sakit, Dia hanya ingin pulang.

"CHIYEKO! " Panggil Sasuke, Sasuke memandang Iruka dan Kakashi.

"Pergilah, biar kita yang menjaga Chiyuke dan Naruto. Cepat kejar Chiyeko, aku kawathir dengan anak itu. Dia sangat syok. " Jelas Iruka.

"Sekali lagi Arigatou Iruka san. "

"Tak maslah Sasuke. "

Sasuke segera berlari mengejar anaknya, Sasuke juga kawathir anaknya akan macam-macam...

Chiyeko Pov.

Aku mengelap air mataku yang mengalir dari sudut mataku, aku hanya ingin pulang dan mengunci diriku di kamar. Semua tadi itu membuatku syok, a-aku kira Okasaan akan bangun dan kita akan merayakan hari Natal dengan bersama-sama. Bagaimana bisa ? bukanya kemarin Okasaan hanya kelelahan dan keesokan harinya pasti akan bangun ?. Aku mengibaskan tanganku di pinggir jalan raya lalu taxi pun berhenti.

"Ada apa dik ? " Tanya supir berambut cokelat itu, lalu segera aku memberikan kertas yang berisi jalan rumahku dan supir taxi itupun mengerti.

"Naiklah. " Seru supir itu dan tanpa menjawab aku langsung masuk.

"CHIYEKO! CHIYEKO! "

CKLEK

BLAM

BRRRRRMMMMMMM

Sasuke Pov.

Aku berlari mengejar Chiyeko, ya tuhan kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini ? nyatanya kemarin Naruto hanya kelelahan, dan hanya membutuhkan istirahat saja tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini ?. Aku melihat jika Chiyeko sedang memanggil taxi, astaga! Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berteriak,

"CHIYEKO! CHIYEKO! " Teriaku, tapi sayang Chiyeko telah masuk dan pergi bersama taxi kuning itu.

"SIAL! " Makiku dengan teriak, dan itu cukup membuat beberapa orang memperhatikanku, tak mau jadi bahan perhatian aku melesat berlari menuju mobil ferrariku hingga aku telah sampai di tujuanku parkiran dengan cepat aku masuk dan pergi.

CKLEK

BLAM

BRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM

Chiyeko Pov

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di kedua kakiku yang kutekuk, ingin rasanya aku mengunci rapt pendengaran dan mataku seolah aku tak melihat kejadian dimana Okasaan yang terbaring koma. Sebenarnya tadi aku mendengar dan melihat Tousaanku berteriak memanggilku tapi dengan sengaja aku pura-pura tak mendengarnya, a-aku hanya ingin merenungkan dan ingin sendiri di kamar.

Saat aku asik akan pemikiranku, aku merasakan mobil yang ku kendarai ini berhenti. Ku angkat wajahku dan kupandang seluruh mobil yang ku naiki ini hingga sebuah suara menginstrupsiku.

"Nak...Nak...Hallo~ jangan melamun, kau sudah sampai. " Seru Supir itu.

"Eh? Engh...Arigatou. " Setelah mengucapkan itu aku keluar dari taxi lalu aku merogoh kantung celana mencari uang namun,

"Nak, tidak usah! " Kata Supir itu memegang tangan kecilku, akupun mendongkang dan menatapnya.

"Eh ? "

"Tidak usah bayar. " Ulang supir itu.

"T-tapi.., " Raguku.

"Tak apa. " Baru saja aku mau membalas perkataanya namun saat aku melihat mobil Tousaanku yang hampir sampai, akupun berlari namun aku tetap berteriak mengucapkan terima kasihku.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. "

"Sama-Sama." Balas Supir itu yang sudah pergi.

Aku membuka pintu rumah setelah aku mengisi kata sandi rumah, setelah itu aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan tak lupa menguncinya.

Sasuke Pov.

Aku bisa melihat Chiyeko telah sampai di depan rumah dan kulihat dia melihatku, tetapi saat dia melihatku dia langsung segera berlari dan masuk rumah. Melihat itu aku mencepatkan lagi kecepatan mobilku hingga akhirnya aku sampai, dan tanpa basa basi lagi aku masuk. Aku sedikit berpikir kemana dia ? ah! di kamarnya pasti.

Setelah sampai aku memegang ganggang pintu, eh ? terkunci ? ck, sialan! Hah...Aku memutar otak dan sesekali kulirik jam tanganku jam ' 11.00' heh ? sudah malam sekali. Aku takut jika Chiyeko akan menggantung diri atau menyayat dirinya tau apalah itu, saat aku asik-asik akan imajinasi sadisku tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering dan tentu saja aku angkat saat nama yang tertera di layar situ Kakashi.

KLIK

"Halo ada apa Kakashi ? " Tanyaku.

"Sasuke.. "

DEG

Su-suara itu...

"Sasuke... "

DEG

Benarkah dia sudah...

"Sasuke cepat kemari. "

Segera aku berlari kembali ke tempat tadi... Yaitu rumah sakit

Aku menyeringai, Tunggu saja kau Chiyeko...

Kau...

Akan...

Terkejut...

Ruangan ini gelap dan hening, bisa kita dengar hanya suara isakan tangis kecil saja yang terdengar di sebuah tempat tidur biru laut yang ukuranya king size ini. Uchiha Chiyeko nama anak yang sedang terisak-isak ini dan tanpa di jelaskan pun kita tahu apa penyebabnya bocah manis ini menangis.

Malam semakin larut dan bocah yang bernama Chiyeko inipun ikut terlarut akan kesedihan dan kebimbanganya hingga dia tertidur karena mungkin kelelahan akan tangisnya dan dia pun terbuai akan tidurnya. Namun sebelum itu Chiyeko mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Jika Santa clause memang ada, aku ingin meminta hadiahku. Tetapi hadiahku bukan sebuah barang, a-aku hanya ingin Okasaan berada di sisiku hiks..hiks. "

Chiyeko Pov.

Aku menggeram kecil dan menggeliatkan tubuhku, dan dengan perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku dan yang kudapatkan hanya gelap. Huh? Masih malam ? kulirik jam yang ada di kamarku, masih jam '01.00' Berarti aku hanya tidur 2 jam saja.

"Enghh... " Aku memegang leherku saat merasa jika kerongkonganku kering, dengan sangat terpaksa aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Hanya ingin minum yah, hanya ingin minum.

Aku membuka pintu kulkasku, bisa aku rasakan udara kulkas yang dingin dan udara itu sempat membuatku merinding. Aku mencari-cari jus jeruk dan yes akhirnya aku mendapatkan yang ku cari. Ku ambil gelas kaca lalu kubuka tutup botol jus jeruk itu lalu aku tuangkan jus jeruk itu ke gelas dan aku meminumnya. Hah... Aku mersa seperti sales saja mempromosikan minuman.

Tiba-tiba kupingku menegang saat aku mendapatkan suara, perlahan namun pasti aku bisa merasakan suara itu dengan jelas. Dan aku membelakan mata namun karena pikiranku bilang mustahil aku pun mengabaikanya, tetapi karena sebuah suara yang tida bisa membuatnya mengabaikan suara yang sangat aku kenal.

Dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu aku berjalan kerarah suara. Huh ? Di ruang keluaraga ? siapa juga yang ada di situ ?. Dan aku membeku, saat dimana aku melihat Okasaan memakai baju biru muda polos tengah beradu mulut dengan Tousaan dan sedangkan tangan Okasaan tengah mengendong Chiyuke memakai baju tidur berwarna Merah bintik-bintik putih. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, taku aku berhalusinasi namun saat itu aku terkejut saat Okasaan memanggilku dengan senyum lembut dan akupun percaya jika itu Okasaan.

Aku berlari dan memeluk Oksaanku dengan menerjangnya hingga aku bisa mendengar Okasaan meringis, namun aku tidak peduli karena aku sangat kangen dengan Okasaan ku dan tanpa aku rasa akupun menangis.

Chiyeko Pov End.

"Hey...Chiyeko, sudahlah. " Kata Naruto yang memeluk anaknya.

"Hiks...Hiks...Okasaan. " Lirih Chiyeko.

"Hah, lihatlah Okasaan sembuhkan ? hehe sudah jangan menangis ssstt. " Seru Naruto.

"Cih, kekanakan sekali. " Ujar Sasuke menyindir Chiyeko.

BLETAK

"Baka teme! Jangan menyindir anakmu. "

"Cih. "

"Ne~ Chiyeko, Okasaan punya hadiah. " Kata Naruto yang mendudukan Chiyuke di sampingnya lalu dia mengambil hadiah untuk Chiyeko.

"Eh ? Untuk apa ? " Tanya Chiyeko.

"Kau pikun rupanya Uchiha, hari hari Natal. Heh...Memalukan sekali Uchiha pelupa. " Seru Sasuke mengejek Chiyeko dan Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan tajam Chiyeko dan jikatakan Naruto lagi.

"Grrr huh.. "

"Tidak usah hiraukan Tousaanmu itu, dan sekarang buka lah hadiah mu hm. "

Chiyeko menatap binar kotak emas yang di berikan Okasaanya, dengan perlahan dia menyentuh dan membukanya lalu terbuka dan nampaklah sebuah patung kecil yang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara dari kotak itu...

Lagu...

Christmas...

Chiyeko menatap kotaknya dengan wajah bahagia, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan memeluhk pundak Naruto. Dan sanga adik Chiyuke tengah mencoba menggapai-gapai kotak itu dengan bahasa bayinya yang lucu.

"Marry Crishtmas... " Lirih Chiyeko yang masih terpaku dengan kotaknya.

'Sekarang aku percaya dengan Santa Clause, dan terima kasih Santa Clause untuk malam ini. ' Batin Chiyeko yang tersenyum lembut.

THE END

**Lady : Minna~ Bagaimana ? baguskah ?**

**Boy: Semoga KALIAN BISA TERHIBUR DENGAN FICT INI!**

**Lady: Yak! RnR jika kalian mau**

**Boy: Mau flame juga gak apa kita gak terlalu memusingkan ya kan ?**

**Lady : Huum ya sudah Arigatou yang mau Favo, Follow, Baca dan Ngereview**

**Boy: dan kita mengucpkan Selamat hari ibu dan-**

**Lady: Marry Chrismast...**


End file.
